My Ipod Challagne
by RECH2O
Summary: This is where I put my ipod on shuffle and write a short story for the first ten songs to play. Please read and reveiw.
1. 1

My IPod Challenge

This is my iPod challenge. I will put my iPod on shuffle then for the first 10 songs that come on I will write a story about them having something to do with Gallagher Girls. If the end of a story is a bite cliffhangy (not a real word) that means the song ended. I can only write while the song plays. I found this from my friend twilightobsessedxoxoedwardcullen. She made one of these for twilight. I hope you like this. Some of the songs on my iPod are just on there because they fit with a TV show I watched or a book I read. Others are just on there because I got my iPod back during my fifth grade graduation and have not deleted them. Just say in cases some pretty old songs or the first High School Musical come up. Enjoy!

1) I Miss You- Miley Cyrus 

Cammie's POV 

As I sat alone in that secret passage way, I thought about all the times he would hold me. Every time I cried, he was there. He told me to dream big and not to let anyone get in my way. Now that I could have no better dream, he's not here to see. I could do anything and he would not be there to congratulate me or comfort me. I knew he was in a better place, but sometimes I just have to say I miss you dad.

Song ended

2) Let's Hear it for the Boy- The Stunners 

Cammie's POV 

He might not tell me it every day but I know what he is thinking. He is not the nice or the most straight forward. He is not rich and he is alone. He is also my boy and proven with a kiss everyone saw. So I guess let's hear it for the boy.

Song ended

3) Leavin'- Jessie McCartney 

Zach' POV 

I have kept an eye on you every since I saw you the first time. You make me feel great in a new way. But I do know you are not available and I'm ok with that because I'm leavin' and I'm not coming back for you ever. So you just tell that other, more wonderful guy, I'm never going to bother you again.

Song ended

4) Leave it All to Me- Miranda Cosgrove 

Cammie's POV 

You can do anything, but I know we will get there. Everyone just needs to do their best and leave the rest to me. Everything will be wonderful we will all be in the sun. There is no chance until you take one. You know you won't be free, until you give me your best and leave the rest to me.

Song ended

5) Gotta Go My Own Way- High School Musical Cast 

Cammie's POV 

I just needed to tell him. We were not allowed to be together. I just had to move on and be the spy I was suppose to. I never wanted to watch him walk a way, but this was not going to work out. I needed to be me and he needed to be himself. I know how much he liked it and I know he didn't want to hurt me but he did. I just had to leave and get back to my world and get as far a way from his as I could. It was the best way to do this. I just had to go my own way.

Song ended

6) He Could Be the One- Hannah Montana 

Cammie's POV 

He's sitting right in front of me. I just stutter when I try to talk and trip when I try to walk. I can't keep my eyes a way from him. I just keep thinking about him and he always smiles at me. He is defiantly special, and every time it's brought up I believe, he could be the one. I just know it.

Song ended

7) That's Just the Way We Roll- Jones Brothers 

Cammie's POV 

We see something we want to know about; we put up cameras and bugs. If there is someone we want to know about be stake out his house. That is just the way we roll. I know it can be wild but hey, that's who we are. Geniuses and Spies. You can call us freaks, but we can do more than you think.

Song ended

8) Kiss the Girl- Colbie Calliat 

Macey's POV 

Just kiss her already. She is right in front of you and neither of you two will speak. Just lean over and kiss her. If you don't, she will be sad and leave. You have a perfect opportunity right in front of you. You will miss her when she is gone and you are regretting this perfect moment. Just listen to the song and do as it says. Kiss Cammie for crying out loud. Do they teach you anything in spy school?

Song ended

9) See You Again- Miley Cyrus 

Cammie's POV 

I just saw you once, but now I need to see you again. I just need to find a way. You are perfect. With your curly hair and the way you of all people saw me when I was invisible. I just wish I could see you again. When you finally did ask me out I could tell you were like me. And I just can't wait to see you again. I'll do better and you'll see me in the same way I see you.

Song ended

10) Simple Song- Miley Cyrus 

Macey's POV 

As soon as I wake up it hits me. The outfits, people, the place, you can get things mixed up easily. I need to slow down and listen to a simple song. People are pulling me everywhere. Traffic, we are late, bump this, and move that, it is all too much. I need to slow down sometimes, take a breath and get a way from my parents' crazy life and live mine. I just need a simple day, a simple life, a simple song.

Song ended

And that is it. As you can tell it is not easy and the stories are short. It is very tough. Some of the songs just don't go and I have to come up with something. You try. It is fun. 


	2. 2

This is another iPod challenge. As you know, I will put my iPod on shuffle then for the first 10 songs that come on I will write a story about them having something to do with Gallagher Girls. If the end of a story is a bite clifthangy (not a real word) that means the song ended. I can only write while the song plays. I found this from my friend . She made one of these for twilight. I hope you like this. Some of the songs on my iPod are just on there because they fit with a TV show I watched or a book I read. I have gotten some new music so let's hope we'll have better songs this time.

Taking Chances-(sung by) Glee Cast

Cammie's POV 

"I don't know much about you, but I don't want to be alone. You don't know about me and I can't tell you what I want, but what do you say to taking chances." I'm standing in front of Zack, he doesn't see we are just jumping off a cliff with this. There is no way to tell what will happen, what's waiting at the bottom but I hear, "Let's take the chance, we'll jump off the edge and I don't care what's at the bottom, as long as you are jumping with me."

Song Ended

7 things-Miley Cyrus

Cammie's POV

You are so mean. This is why you're vain, you play games and don't even get me started about those boys you call friends. Oh and you think I just go running when you want me back. You made me cry and you think I'll just come running. I hate everything about you. There is nothing that will make me come back. Because the 7th think I hate about you is you make me love you.

Song Ended

Waiting Here-Kate Alexa

Macey's POV –First few days of school

I get why you need me to stay. Things can be tough and you can't always do what you need with me around. But here, dad. I'll wait till you come to your senses, but at least try to make this quick. I can't stay here. I look at the picture you gave me, I still see you walking away in my head. Now I'm still waiting, and it's been too long. I miss you, and that's why I wait, but it's not why you can't see those things right in front of you.

Son ended.

Right Here- Miley Cyrus

Cammie's POV 

Even though I'm an only child, I've never felt like one here. We Gallagher girls stick up for each other. There is nothing we won't do for each other. Things can get messy, real messy, but we help each other no matter what. We're sisters, we're friends, we're girls, we're spies, and we're Gallagher Girls.

Song ended

(You Didn't Have To) Walk Away-Mitchel Musso

Cammie's POV 

I feel the tears fall from my eyes as I watch you leave me. I can't live without you, you're everything, and I see you're gone everywhere I look. I can't bring myself to even think that you walked away from me, just left me when I need you most. If we had more time our relationship could be as it was, but you just walked away, leaving me, us here to suffer without you. Time with you mean everything to me. So walking away just ruins it all. I can't see you anymore, the memories are fading, you didn't have to walk away, no you did not.

Song Ended

We All Fall Down-Kate Alexa

Liz's POV 

"No," I say as I stand in front of Cammie and Bex. "I'm coming too."

I see why they want me to stay, I'm smaller, weaker, but we all fall down. Still thinks can turn around.

"We're wasting time," Bex says pulling Cammie away.

I can see I've messed up in the past, but no one's perfect, but they are just walking away. I see what I have to do. They will make a mistake, and I'll be there to help, to show them I too can be strong.

I pull my jacket over my head and start off, to follow my friends, because we all fall down.

Song Ended

Supergirl-Hannah Montana

Macey's POV 

The crowd goes wild when my father walks on stage. I have to pull myself together. I'm not that girl who gets what she wants, but I am a supergirl.

People want their shot, just a picture, but of me. I live the life of a rock-star, but I'm not one. But I am a supergirl.

But I have struggles, I have problems. I'm not perfect. But I'm supergirl

Song Ended

(There's Got to be) More to Life- Stacie Orrico

Cammie's POV 

I have everything I could ever want, but I feel like I have nothing. What is missing from my life. There has to be something I'm missing in this life. I have friends and family and those who love me, but there has to be something more. I need that thing that is missing. I just can't find what is missing from my life, but I want it. There has to be more than what is on the outside. There just has to be more.

Song Ended

Here Comes Trouble-Honor Society

Zack's POV 

There she is. She's walking this way. What can I do? She can and will kill me, so why is that the girl I want. She just plain trouble. She cutting into my skin, and letting me bleed. She is just messing with my mind, making me forget my mission. She is just on a different level than me. She's so bad, and yet so good. I need to do this carefully. I need to approach her slowly, That little voice says runaway.

Song Ended

Realize-Colbie Caillat

Cammie's POV 

"Just look my way," I whisper from my spot in the bushes.

He is just so lost. He just won't realize that we need to be together. He just won't take that kind of time.

"You've tried," I hear Liz say. "It's just not that simple."

If he would realize I'm here and just turn my way. All he has to do is meet me halfway. He just needs to realize we are made for each other, we were meant for each other, we complete each other. He just needs to take the time to realize.

Song Ended

And that is it. As you can tell it is not easy and the stories are short. It is very tough. Some of the songs just don't go and I have to come up with something. You try. It is fun.


	3. 3

**My IPod Challenge **

This is another iPod challenge. As you know, I will put my iPod on shuffle then for the first 10 songs that come on I will write a story about them having something to do with Gallagher Girls. If the end of a story is a bite clifthangy (not a real word) that means the song ended. I can only write while the song plays. I found this from my friend . She made one of these for twilight. I hope you like this. I have gotten some new music so let's hope we'll have better songs this time. **P.S. Some might be spoilers for** **Only The Good Spy Young!**

Graduation (Friends Forever)-T-Squad

Cammie's POV :

I could believe where we were, what time it was, how old we were. I spent the longest time thinking I was going to be a kid forever. But everyone grows up and moves on.

We spent the last few days talking about where we were going to go, what we were going to do. But some things are just confidential, and there will be people I know I will never hear about again, until something bad happened. And sometimes, memories were all we will ever have, of our friends, our family, great time and bad (and terrifying) I just wish that we didn't have to leave in two hours.

Song Ended

Can't Be Tamed-Miley Cyrus 

Cammie's POV:

I am not the kind of girl some boy can put on a pedestal and leave, knowing I won't go anywhere. I was a spy for crying out loud. I can't even sit still at dinner, let alone through some silly little party or my whole life. I'm not the kind of girl some guy can change to fit his own image or tamed.

Song Ended.

Home- Daughtry

Cammie's POV:

It had been only two weeks since I ran from my school, friends, and family. I had yet to figure out where I was going, but where ever it was, it wasn't going to be with anyone I loved.

I walked for miles, catching a bus only when direly necessary. I knew it was crazy, but it was the one place I felt safe, happy, and I needed both of those things right now.

The trip was long but I made it as safe as I had ever been. It still stood empty to this day. I was lucky enough to know lock breaking…

Song Ended.

Magic-IDK 

Cammie's POV:

The summer sun blazed on my back as I waited for him. The streets were packed and it would have taken a spy to find anyone out here. It was almost night time, and I knew he would be here soon.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl," he said from behind me.

"Gallagher Girl I am not anymore," I reminded him.

He took me by the waist, as only a boyfriend could and said "You will always be a Gallagher Girl to me." And I felt the sparks. I could feel the magic in the air as we stood that way on the street where anyone could've seen us.

Song Ended

Something Like a Party-School Gyrls

Cammie's POV:

I guess it was something like a party, only problem, I wasn't a guest. I kept myself hidden in the shadows, the target in sight. He was a guest, so I thought. He was on the dance floor, talking to everyone, singing to every song. If he wasn't a guest, he was defiantly good at acting like one. There were so many people, easy to blend in, to be the chameleon. There was so much noise. I could have screamed, "I'm a spy," and no one would've heard me.

Song Ended

Neutron Star Collision (Love is Forever)-Muse 

Zach's POV:

I was going to love her forever, even if it killed me, which it could, very easily. It's hard to get through this broken world, but I couldn't stop going, as long as I had Cammie, and if she died I died, if she moved a muscle, I was there to make sure she was safe. I'm alone in the world, I have nothing to lose, except her. Anything I do now, it's because of her. Our love will be forever, if we even live that long. It would be the most beautiful thing ever.

Song Ended

Love Story- Taylor Swift 

Cammie's POV:

We were young. He was a normal boy. I was a special girl. But he saw me, and that was all that mattered. He liked me and I like him. And he was worth breaking the rules for. I snuck out almost every night, keeping everything so it wasn't obvious to anyone. He was just that perfect. I wanted to spend every secant I had with him, even if it was difficult. We would hold strong.

So I waited forever. He was late, but he was here. I told him how I felt, what I was doing, and he purposed! It was beautiful. Everything worked out everyone was happy.

Song Ended (Yeah I know that didn't happen in the book, but I had to go with the song)

Somebody Out There-Kate Alexa

Macey's POV:

It's funny. I use to be the boy hog. Now I'm watching my roommate get every guy she likes. Is there anyone out there for me? I'm sure there is, but right now he is only in my dreams, as I go about my day with only girls, most younger than me. Still I can dream. I can hope. And I still have love. Yeah I know I sound mushy, but what I'm trying to say is somebody out there has my name on their heart, and I want to find them.

Song Ended

Rule The World- Pop Feast 

Zach's POV:

She is like a star, lighting up my sky. She is a special girl and I am a special boy. Together we could rule the world. Our love could light up a sky. I would comfort her, I would be there for her. She saved me, now I had to save her. We had to rule the world. The stars were lining up for us. Everyone was cheering, for us. Everyone want us to be together and I was ready for that to happen. It just wasn't that simple, but I would make it simple, for her.

Song Ended

Still In Love With You- Jonas Brothers 

Josh's POV:

She was my first girlfriend, why did she have to leave me? I know there was a reason, but she really didn't give it to me, and I'm still in love with her. She left to sodden, with no word, not even a simple sorry for breaking your heart. But she was mysterious, I guess her life just caught up with her, but it hurts so much, to not even hear why she left, why she had to break up with me, why I can no longer have her, even though I'm still in love with her. It's just so hard.

Song Ended

And that is it. As you can tell it is not easy and the stories are short. It is very tough. Some of the songs just don't go and I have to come up with something. You try. It is fun. Also some stories are just silly while others make since and some don't even go with the books. It's just how it has to be. Hope You liked it.


End file.
